dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Typhoomerang
A Typhoomerang (portmanteau of a typhoon and a boomerang) is a new species of dragon that appears in Season 1 of DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk, the TV Series. They are classified in the Stoker Class. Typhoomerangs have a unique ability while flying: they spin (similar to a typhoon/boomerang) at high speeds, zooming through the air. Although, as they spin, they seem to scorch objects around them, making them extremely dangerous. The act leaves a distinctive burn mark on the ground below. The ash seems to act as a fertiliser; the ending of The Terrible Twos shows flowers growing where a Typhoomerang took off. Typhoomerangs are very large dragons; coming in a variety of colors, including blue, yellow, red, and orange. DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk The Typhoomerang first appears in The Terrible Twos, and was one of the first new species of dragons discovered on the show. A baby Typhoomerang was accidentally found by Fishlegs and Meatlug and caused them to crash land, describing it as a "flaming squirrel". The same Typhoomerang then passes by Hiccup and Toothless, and after discovering it as a new species, Hiccup takes it back home with him, much to Toothless' dismay. Back home, Stoick names the dragon Torch after it lights up the fire. However, Torch begins to annoy Toothless, stealing his food and his bed (which Hiccup later assumes is jealously). That night, Toothless hears enraged and panicking cries of an adult Typhoomerang: Torch's mother. As several days pass by, Toothless tries to warn Hiccup, but to no avail. Eventually, the group takes it to the Berk Dragon Academy to document it in the Dragon Manual, learning that it has incredibly sharp razor talons and is the first and only dragon that does not fear eels, even going so forth to eat one. Snotlout was excited to name it, coming up with names as they documented new facts about this species (i.e. Eel Eater, Sharp Claw, Flaming Comebacker, etc.) When they discovered it spinning around the academy revealings sparks as they burn the ground, leaving a distinctive swirling burn mark, they come up with similes that eventually led to its final name. Much later, the group discovers a large portion of the forest destroyed, with a large swirling marking in the middle. They conclude that it was caused by a giant Typhoomerang and Hiccup finally realizes that this was what Toothless tried to warn him about. Torch's mother suddenly shows up and gives chase after Hiccup, Toothless, and Torch (who kept following them instead of its mother). After they trick the adult Typhoomerang into crash landing, Torch is reunited with its mother and its two siblings, the family of Typhoomerangs flies off. Weaknesses Full grown Typhoomerangs are unable to glide from a dive. If they do they could crash or get badly hurt. Their own body weight becomes their own downfall. Trivia *The Typhoomerang is a member of the Stoker class judging from how it emits sparks from its mouth/body to fly fast. These sparks create a burn mark with size ranging from the age and size of the Typhoomerang, but show, however, the same distinct pattern. *The Typhoomerang is one of the three known dragons that can emit fire from its body. This is because the Typhoomerang emits sparks and if you look closely at the beginning of The Terrible Twos, you can see Torch on fire. The other dragons that can emit fire from its body are the Monstrous Nightmare and the Fireworm. Gallery DW_dragons_05 copy.jpg Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Species